Death Note Alternate Vision
by kiMAREa
Summary: A rewrite of Death Note's entire storyline. Many things will be similar. However, certain rules in the Death Note are changed, and the ending is different. Main events and courses are unchanged, however the story will continue more than after Episode 37. Generally intended for more serious readers.


**Rebirth**

A barren wasteland reaches out seemingly endlessly, an unhospitable, alien environment. Yet in this desolate wasteland, there were signs of life. A multitude of horribly disfigured, twisted beings roamed aimlessly, crawling on fours, scurrying to and fro. Skulls and jagged rocks carpeted the dusty floor, while chains held up abominable statues. This is the Shinigami (God of Death) World. At the top of huge rock perched a Shinigami. This Shinigami had short cropped hair, yellowish bulging eyes, and a toothy grin that stretched from ear to ear. He was an impressive, looming existence, his frame tall and lanky, his limbs and fingers long and thin. This Shinigami's name was Ryuk. His eyes scanned through the area, searching for a source of entertainment. He found none.

"What?! A pair of sleeping skulls…?"

"Don't hate me for this, but I win again!"

Their voices echoed strongly, reaching Ryuk's ears. These Shinigami were participating in gambling, using the bones of dead animals as dices and chips. The Shinigami that won the game had a skeletal make. His head was a coyote's skull with two large horns protruding from the top.

"Hey Ryuk! Wanna join us? You should come hang out with us for a change!" the Shinigami called out.

Without turning his head, Ryuk replied no flatly. He did not even turn to acknowledge them. Ryuk contemplated on their existence, finding his fellow Shinigami worthless and pathetic.

"What a worthless existence…" Ryuk muttered to himself darkly…

* * *

"Listen for the voice of God and never will you guess…" A monotonous, dry voice droned on, oblivious to the students' waning attention.

"Yagami-Kun! Is there anything wrong? Could you translate the previous sentences into Japanese please?" called out the teacher.

The student named Yagami heaved a sigh, and stood up. "Follow the voice of God and he shall calm the waves, and protect us from storms." His voice cut through the noise and the student's chatters were silenced. He had beautiful, sleek caramel colored hair that fell with a casual messiness into his eyes, brown eyes that depicted boredom. A perfectly chiseled nose rested upon his face and small lips that fitted perfectly in proportion to everything. A shrill bell in the distance signaled the end of school. Light Yagami packed his bag and made his way home.

"At around 11 o'clock today, in the city of Yokohama, Kanagawa prefecture, a thirty year old man was found covered in blood in his apartment. The Kanagawa police are currently treating this case as a suspected homicide. Next on the news…" It seemed to be nothing but bad news, news that spoke of murder, of suicide, of robberies... Yagami stood in the middle of the crowd, his eyes unfocused. He did not find the news to be shocking. In fact, he had expected it. After all, this news was an everyday occurrence.

"Day after day, it's always the same news, this world is… Rotten to the core." Yagami mused to himself. He was not alone in his thoughts. The Shinigami Ryuk, sat observing the Shinigami World for quite some time came to the same conclusion… Both of their thoughts intertwined, sharing the same ideals. If fate had it, their paths would cross, and bring about a massive change…

* * *

Another day at school, the events seemed to repeat themselves over and over again, like a gear in clockwork, never changing, never stopping. It would almost have been a normal day at school, if not for this anomaly. A black book fell from the sky, and Yagami sitting next to the window happened to catch sight of it. His eyes followed the trajectory of it till it landed on a soft, grassy patch. Curiosity got the better of him, and he decided he would check it. With the signaling of the bell, Yagami wasted no time and walked briskly to the area he last saw the book. And there it was, a black amongst the greens, sitting innocently on the grass patch. Looking around cautiously, he bent down and picked it up. The book was light in his hands, and its cover was stenciled with the silver letters "Death Note" at the top. Yagami flipped the book open and browsed through the pages. It was curiously blank, as if it were a notebook. However, on the first page, there were a set of instructions on how to use it. The first rule written on it was…

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die?" Yagami thought to himself. "What a joke." He placed the book on its original resting place. "Pretty sick though, it's no difference to chain letters." He started to walk away, but after ten steps, stopped and looked back. It was a rather peculiar book after all.

"Seriously though, I must be going insane, picking up such a book home. Oh well, I was reading the instructions earlier, I should do well to finish what I started."

The instant Yagami reached home, he got upstairs and locked the door. He was not about to be disturbed while he perused the contents of the book. Sitting down in his favorite armchair, he continued reading from the second rule.

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when they write his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen as it is written. However, if the cause of death is not specified, the person will die of a heart attack. Should a cause of death be specified, a further 6 minutes and 40 seconds are granted to write any further details. Heh… So this means you can kill them quickly or painfully huh? Quite a lot of detail for a simple prank…" Yagami pushed the book away, and started on his projects.

"Writing a name causes someone to die…? Completely pointless…" The book was pushed away and replaced with a thick book on criminal investigations. Try as he might, Yagami could not push away his deep seated feelings of curiosity. He took out a pen, flipped to the first page and brought his pen to a halt.

"Wait… On the off-chance that someone was to die, wouldn't I be a murderer? … … Impossible, it'd never happen." Yagami laughed to himself for harboring such a foolish thought. He was distracted by his thought so much so that he almost forgot the news. It was reporting another string of murders, this time the phantom killer that attacked six people in Shinjuku's business district yesterday. The culprit has now taken eight children and kindergarten teachers as hostages and holed himself up in the nursery.

"The police has identified the man as Otoharada Kurou, aged 42, unemployed." The news caster announced. Conveniently, a mug shot of the culprit was given. The instructions flew into Yagami's mind, and without thinking or consideration for Otoharada Kurou's life, wrote down his full name while picturing his face in his mind. Yagami leaned back, faced the television and counted the seconds, a look of utter skepticism hung on his face.

"36, 37, 38, 39, 40… Nothing happened after all. I guess that was to be expected."

Yagami had his finger on the power off remote when the reporter called out loudly, "Ahh! Wait a minute! Something appears to be happening! The hostages are coming out!"

Yagami's face turned from one of skepticism to a look of shock. "No… Impossible…"

"Yes! It looks like the culprit is dead! The riot police have denied shooting the man! According to the hostage's statements, he clutched his chest as if in great pain and collapsed!" exclaimed the reporter excitedly.

"Was it a heart attack? This could have been a coincidence; no it must have been a coincidence!" Yagami's thoughts were scrambled, his mind in confusion.

"Light-Kun! It's already 6.30 pm! Don't you have cram school today?" his mother's voice echoed downstairs, derailing his train of thought.

"Yes I remember! I was just about to leave!" replied Yagami quickly.

Yagami got ready for cram school, packed his books, stationary and the ominous black book.

"Death Note, it is highly unlikely, nigh impossible even… But if it were real, I need to test it again, one more time just to make sure!" Yagami let firm his resolve. He was going to test it once more to affirm his suspicions!

* * *

It was typical for a Japanese cram school to be packed with people; many of the students attending it hope to pass the notoriously onerous university entrance examinations. Yagami needed results. He could only justify killing a criminal, but he could not kill a notorious criminal; there was always the possibility of the media covering their deaths.

"Yo, Rochi."

"W-w-what do you want Sudou…?" stammered the student named Rochi.

"How about you lend me 2000 Yen?"

"Sudou… I could try killing him? No. Where possible I should avoid people I know. It might be tracked to me after all. Then again, I shouldn't be too bothered. Nobody would notice or care if one or two scum like him disappears off the face of the earth…" Yagami thought to himself.

"Hey boys! We're making a stop at the arcade on the way home!"

Cram school was over, and Yagami made him way home. It was curious, but Yagami never needed to attend it. His smarts were higher than the average student, placing first in every national exam. Maybe he just needed a reason to leave the house. As he made his way home, the chatters and complains about mundane issues echoed around him. They run the gamut from trivial to complete and utter ridiculousness.

"Jeez, thinking about this really makes you realize just how many people the world would actually be better off without…" Yagami smiled at this thought, realizing how true it was.

"Hey baby!" a thick voice called out in the distance, accompanied by the booming sound of motorcycle engines. Catching his attention, Yagami walked past them, making his way to a nearby store. Through the transparent glass window, he would observe the happenings, and pass judgment on the unrighteous!

"Fancy having some fun with us? The name's Shibuimaru Takuo, but you can call me Shibutaku! Hang out with us for a while!" The man on the motorcycle wore a thick coat, with fur at the top. He had a large face, with very loud features. He donned a pair of sunglasses, but his eyes glinted with malicious excitement. It was clear he was up to no good.

"Please, I don't want any trouble, could you leave me alone?" the lady replied nervously.

"She doesn't want any trouble, how cute!" remarked one of the men. They snickered and chortled, and closed in on her. One of them got behind her, and held an aluminum bat to her throat, restricting her movements. Shibuimaru Takuo knelt down in front of her and started to undo her clothes. The rest of the men encircled her, leering at her, eagerly awaiting the next development.

"Stop it, please! Someone help me!" she screamed, her voice betraying all nervousness. She was truly panicking. She looked around wildly, hoping someone would do something. Unbeknownst to her, her savior was in sight. Yagami took out the book and placed it between the pages of a magazine. He flipped it open to the first page, and wrote it down.

Shibuimaru Takuo. Accidental Death.

That did it. Yagami looked up, and counted the seconds.

The lady slipped underneath the bat, and ran across the road, hoping to get away from them. Shibuimaru was not about to let such excellent prey get away. He jumped on his motorcycle, and veered after her.

"Takuo! Watch out!"

What followed could not be described plainly in words. The screeching sound of tires desperately trying to come to an immediate stop, the sickening crunch of bones, the clash of metal and metal… Shibuimaru Takuo was catapulted out from his seat, his limbs struck out odd angles. He landed on his head with a crunch. A pool of crimson spread beneath him resembling a macabre butterfly, and he was dead as a doornail.

Yagami's face twisted into one of outright disbelief. He had witnessed a death by his own hands.

"T-that settles it… This Death Note is the real deal!" Yagami stared at the scene unmoving, oblivious to the screams and protest coming from all around him.

* * *

Ryuk had stood there for quite some time already, observing the happenings around him without emotion. He stood up and muttered to himself, "I guess, I'd better get going soon." Although he said it in an undertone, in the endless void that is the Shinigami World, his voice carried to the ears of the two Shinigami gambling.

"You going somewhere Ryuk? Wherever you go in our World, it'll only be desolate. Hehehehe…" snickered the Shinigami.

"I dropped my Death Note." Replied Ryuk.

"Hahaha! Jeez! You really fucked up this time! Hang on, didn't you cheat a second Death Note out of the Shinigami Overlord? Don't tell me you lost both of them? Anyway, where'd you drop it?" queried the Shinigami.

"The Human World."

The Shinigami exchanged looks of confusion and disbelief, as Ryuk trotted away. He carried on walking, his destination in mind. A winding stairwell leading to a blinding circle of light. Ryuk stepped forward, and two grotesque black feathered wings sprouted from his back. He stepped forward the circle, knowing that it will lead him to the human world and jumped in. He had only one destination in mind. The Death Note currently residing in Light Yagami's possession.


End file.
